Forging the Kyuubi
by Kohakuu
Summary: A young Naruto meets Kami on his sixth birthday, and is told that a truly powerful ninja must not only rely on a single ninja art. Emboldened by this cosmic message, Naruto goes on to become one of the greatest ninjas the world has ever seen. Naru x Harem


A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my new story, Forging the Kyuubi

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my new story, Forging the Kyuubi! I hope you enjoy, updates should be coming semi-regularly!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all affiliated things do not belong to me! D:

Summary: A young Naruto meets Kami on his sixth birthday, and is told that a truly powerful ninja must not only rely on a single ninja art. Emboldened by this cosmic message, Naruto goes on to become one of the greatest ninjas the world has ever seen.

* * *

A long time ago, the world was ruled by humans. Utilizing the power of their minds, they altered entire landscapes, adapted their surroundings to their own needs, and fought amongst each other for superiority. Able to unleash deadly weapons that could kill thousands in a single hit, Kami decided to intervene before humans destroyed their own world with their 'science.'

Kami gathered up the negative energies enveloping the world and gave them form, creating the first of the tailed demons. Naming it 'Shukaku,' Kami unleashed the demon on the world in order to destroy civilization and return humans to an existence of peace and environmentalism.

Unfortunately, the humans did not adhere to Kami's plans. Upon learning of the demon, humans quickly developed newer, stronger and more destructive weapons, polluting the world even further. Once again, Kami intervened, gathering the destructive energies and converting it into the form of the second tailed demon. In response, the human's weapons began to change their nature, in order to combat the demons more effectively.

The cycle continued several more times, resulting in the creation of the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth tailed demons. The humans responded by siphoning the remaining energies from the battles the demons appeared in and began trying to modify them for their own purposes. Unfortunately, the demonic energies proved to be too potent and poisonous for humans to handle.

Disgusted with the continuous cycle, Kami once again gathered the now overwhelming demonic energy polluting the world and, with the help of Inari, the god of foxes, imbued Inari's oldest and wisest fox with the energy, as well as a gigantic influx of their own powers, making the now nine-tailed demon fox by far the strongest of the tailed beasts.

The Kyuubi no Yoko organized the eight other tailed demons and led an overwhelming campaign on the humans, effectively demolishing much of human's advanced technology. Once Kami was satisfied with the tailed demon's work, he dismissed them to an alternate dimension, only to return whenever humans became too advanced.

One monk, self-named the 'Sage of the Six Paths,' finally figured out how to harness the tailed demons power after years of study. He began to travel throughout the world, teaching his findings to those who had adapted to the remaining energies of the demons. He called this new energy, 'chakra,' and named those who utilized it 'shinobi,' homage to the ninjas of the old world.

Ninjas from different areas began finding that different element types of chakra were easier to manipulate depending on where they were. They summarized that depending on which demon had fought the most in a particular area, the more the people who lived their attuned to that specific type of chakra.

Eventually, five great nations were formed, based on the five chakra elements that dominated certain areas. In the southwest, the nation of Wind developed, and created a village devoted to the training of ninjas named 'Sunakagure,' or, the village hidden in the Sands. The northwest developed shinobi who utilized earth techniques best, and named their nation as such. They also created a hidden village to produce ninja, nicknamed the village hidden in the Stone. The lands of Fire, Lightning and Water did the same, and named their own villages after their surroundings, beginning the villages hidden in the Leaf, Cloud, and Mist, respectively.

Each country began to vie for supremacy, making their own ninja more and more powerful. As they did, Kami was forced to frequently send different tailed demons to different countries in order to keep any one nation from becoming too powerful.

Then, Kami watched in horror as the humans began trying to harness the demon's energies as their own. Before he knew it, the Ichibi was sealed into a teakettle of all things. Before long, other countries began trying to employ similar methods to capture the demons. Many failed to adequately contain the demons. Some succeeded, and the first jinchuuriki was created. The only nation that refused to have any dealing in turning the tailed demons into weapons was the nation of Fire.

Things began progressing much too fast for Kami's linking. Before he could send out the remaining bijuu to rectify the situation, several groups of high powered ninja figured out how to summon the bijuu from their alternate dimension. Some then failed to contain them, while others figured out how to turn them loose upon their enemies. The most powerful group somehow figured out how to summon the Kyuubi, Kami's favorite creation.

Kami could only watch as the Kyuubi was unleashed upon the most virtuous of the hidden villages, the village hidden in the Leaves. Kami watched as the blonde human toiled viciously to create a seal powerful enough to hold the enraged demon. Kami watched as the mortally wounded redhead gave birth to the blonde haired man's son. Kami watched as the blonde haired man used his son and his life to seal the Kyuubi away with the Shinigami's help.

As Kami watched, emotions previously thought as only human ran through the god.

Loss. Depression. Guilt.

Compassion.

Kami could tell the blonde man was a man who cared for his village. Sacrificing himself in order to give his village a chance for life. For his friends to live. For his son.

Something had to be done...

* * *

Konohakagure, the village hidden in the leaves. Overall, the most prosperous, well rounded and beautiful hidden villages in the entire world. Tall, grand buildings made with the most sophisticated of building techniques. The tall backdrop of the Hokage monument. The lush, green surroundings of the forest. For those unfamiliar to the area, Kenosha was absolutely gorgeous.

To the Sandaime Hokage, however, there were many hidden, unfavorable secrets. The slowly declining quality of shinobi and kunoichi was one problem. Rumors of a hidden ANBU unit under his greatest political rival was another. The Hyuuga clan and their obsession with guarding their clan's secrets, as well as their not-so-friendly rivalry with the other resident bloodline clan, the Uchihas. The pain that still came from the realization that one of the greatest minds Konoha produced turned traitor, while his own predecessor died in order to save his village.

And that lead him back to the village's greatest secret. The child named Uzumaki Naruto.

The Sandaime heaved a great sigh and stood from his desk, turning to face the large window that overlooked the village. Slowly sweeping his vision from one side to the other, he finally came to a rest on the visage of the Yondaime, carved into the side of the mountain. His face saddened as he turned to a picture of the Yondaime, Jiraya and himself on the day of his inauguration.

'Oh Minato. If you could only see how far our beloved village has fallen in a short six years.'

* * *

**Six Years Ago**

_"Kill the demon child!"_

_"He killed my husband!"_

_"Death to the demon!"_

_"Destroy the monster!" Sarutobi Hokage sighed, tipping his hat over his eyes. In the other arm, wrapped in a soft, white blanket, lay the son of the Yondaime Hokage, asleep. He could already hear the enraged shouts of the council from all the way down the hall. Four ANBU guarded him as he approached the door, and with one last deep breath, he plunged into the madhouse._

_"SILENCE!" The Sandaime roared, and everyone in the room immediately fell silent. Only seconds later, he could feel the killer intent directed at the child in his arms boiling over from nearly every set of eyes in the room. Without a second thought, Sarutobi released his own killer intent; bottled up anger at the disgusting actions of the villagers. In that instant, the entire council was reminded exactly why the Sandaime was a man to be feared. In the silence, the Hokage moved to the front of the room, and placed the still asleep Uzumaki Naruto into the crib there._

_"Now, I have already heard your opinions as to what to do with Uzumaki Naruto-"_

_"Kill the bastard child!" One of the councilmen shrieked, renewing the shouting in the room. Once again, Sarutobi was forced to suppress his rage towards the people of his village. Before anyone could move, the Hokage made a few quick hand seals._

_**Silencing Barrier Technique!**__" Abruptly, the council fell silent, even though their mouths still moved. Several got up in rage, but the Sandaime motioned for them to sit._

_"Now, you all will listen. Before the Yondaime Hokage died, he detailed to me exactly what he would do to defeat the Kyuubi, as well as what he wished for the future. The Yondaime, as you all know, was a master at seal creation. As the Kyuubi grew closer, he sought for a way to stop the Kyuubi. In the end, the only way to stop the bijuu was to seal it into a babe whose chakra coils had not yet developed. An adult's chakra coils would reject the Kyuubi's chakra, rendering the seal weak and easily broken. A babe, however, would be able to adapt to the Kyuubi's chakra._

_Uzumaki Naruto is the child who the Yondaime chose to bear this burden. Unless you doubt the Yondaime's proficiency at seal creation, there is no reason why any of you should doubt that this child will not be influenced by the Kyuubi's consciousness. As such, the Yondaime Hokage wished for the village to view Uzumaki Naruto as a hero. No other children were born within the time constraints necessary for the sealing to work correctly._

_If it were not for this unfortunate orphan, Konoha as we know it would be destroyed."_

_With that, Sarutobi released the silencing technique. No one spoke as the council thought on what he just said._

_"As of now, everything you have just been told is a SS-class village secret. No one who knows of the Kyuubi's sealing will tell anyone who does not, save for the acting Hokage, or Naruto himself. The punishment for breaking this law is death, effective immediately. Uzumaki Naruto will be given a chance for a normal life, just as every child should be._

_I will arrange for Uzumaki Naruto to live in an orphanage with other children orphaned by the Kyuubi's attack. If there are any objections, I will hear them now." There was silence for a few more seconds, before Danzo, the heavily scarred man who was rumored to have started a rouge ANBU squad, stood._

_"Honorable Hokage, as we all know, other nations have been able to seal the bijuu into their own shinobi. Suna has the Kazekage's son and the Ichibi and Kumo has the Nibi. With the Kyuubi in our possession, we should train him to become the greatest living weapon the world has ever seen!" Several councilmen immediately objected._

_"Do you know how disastrous that may be? What if someone manages to turn the Kyuubi against us? There would be no way to stop it! It must die to protect the village!" Several more shouting matches occurred before the Sandaime was able to calm them down._

_"Uzumaki Naruto will not be turned into this 'living weapon,' as you call it. You're so called, 'perfect ninjas' have proven to be mentally unstable, and many die before they reach adulthood. In order to protect the village, Naruto must be allowed to live."_

_"Why do you protect him so much? He's a demon child, the faster he dies, the better!" Furious, the Sandaime unleashed another wave of killer intent._

_"You councilmen are fools! Uzumaki Naruto is the Kyuubi's jailor, the demon nothing more than his tenant. In any case, the seal is designed to slowly drain the Kyuubi of its power, transferring it to Naruto over time. If he is killed, the Kyuubi could easily be released." The silence in the room was now deafening. Sarutobi sighed, before turning back to look at Naruto._

_"The Yondaime believed that this child is special, and that he will grow to become one of the greatest shinobi this village has ever produced. If I hear so much as a single threat towards Naruto's health, there will be grave circumstances." With that, the Sandaime gathered Uzumaki Naruto back into his arms and left, his four ANBU guards with him._

_"Are you sure that was wise, sir? The council may try to overthrow you for this." One of the ANBU asked._

_"And replace me with whom? Danzo? The populace doesn't wish for another war. One of the clan heads would subvert the village under its clan's rule. Besides," At this, Sarutobi grinned, and held Naruto out at the ANBU, "who could hurt someone with such a cute face?" The ANBU laughed nervously as the group continued down the hall._

* * *

**Present**

Sarutobi was abruptly jerked away from his memories as the door into his office slammed open. The wizened old Hokage turned to see a single ANBU several feet into the room, kneeling on the floor. A closer look revealed that the ANBU was breathing heavily, almost gasping for air. A sense of dread immediately filled the Sandaime. If an ANBU, one of the strongest ninjas in the village, was tired from something, then something was most assuredly wrong.

"H-Hokage-sama! It's an emergency!"

"What's the problem?" The ANBU took a few deep breaths before looking straight at the Sandaime.

"Uzumaki Naruto is missing!"

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Next time: Where is Naruto!?


End file.
